


Yamaraku Love Hotel

by 2_Kakimikochiri_0



Category: Neru家 | Neruke (Musician), Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Kakimikochiri_0/pseuds/2_Kakimikochiri_0
Summary: Yamaguchi and Raku are hiding from Len but don't exactly succeed.
Relationships: Raku/Yamaguchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Yamaraku Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a roleplay my friend and her friend did.

Raku yawned. “Yams.” she said in a tired voice.

“Hm? What’s up?” Yamaguchi said, turning around to face her.

“I’m tired... I’ll go back to the castle to sleep… But I wanna talk to you first.”

“Yeah?”

“Yams…” she began to sound worried all of a sudden. “Please...stay safe. I don’t want you dead. My life was horrible before i met you...you’re the only reason i’m alive. Without you...what would i do…? You’re the world to me…”

“Raku…” Yama put a hand on her cheek. “I’ll be fine. I swear. Now go rest…”

Raku nodded and returned to the castle.

Fighting continued outside as Raku stayed asleep.

Yama ran back to the castle, careful not to make a sound.

She didn't want him to find them.

As she entered her and Raku's room, she stopped for a moment to just look at her. She was breathing quietly with her body curled and her hands under her head. Yama found it adorable. She just stood and looked down at her fondly for a while.

Before she heard a noise.

She gathered Raku in her arms, careful not to wake her, and looked for the nearest exit. There was a door nearby, and for once she hoped it *was* Scout at the main door and not this one. As she stalked backward into the woods, thinking she was safe, she heard a faint call of her nickname from her arms.

She had failed at keeping her asleep.

"Yams... what's going on…?"

"Shh… he got into the castle…I'm hiding us, we just need to hope he'll leave soon…"

"...do you think we'll have to sleep here?"

"..." She considered it. "It's definitely plausible."

"So... should we go ahead and sleep here…? Since it's already so late…"

"...I suppose... we're hidden pretty well."

The two both laid down, but as soon as peace settled…

"I FOUND YOU!"

"GAH!!"

Raku sat bolt upright and what she saw next to her…

Len had found them, and his knife blade was buried deep in Yama's stomach…

And he pulled it out…

And began to stab her…

Again…

And again…

And again…

"Y-YAMS…!" Tears had come to her eyes immediately. Len had left, presumably because he thought she was dead.

Yama had her hand clenched over her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. But deep down, deeper than the wound itself, she knew Len's blade would be her end…

Raku pulled her hands around Yama's shoulders so as to keep her upright. "Y-yams…"

"Raku...run. now. There's time left for you."

"W-what? Yams, what are you saying…? I'm not leaving you here…"

"I-i can s-still chase him…"

"Y-yams...no...I…" she began to cry. "T-these are your last m-moments...I want to spend them...with you... because they'll be my last moments too...I can't live without you...I just can't…"

"Raku…" Yama kissed her. "I...I can't pretend... you're right... I'm sorry…"

Raku buried her face in Yama's chest and just cried harder and harder as she felt her heartbeat slowly decrease…

And after a while…

…

...it...

...It stopped completely...


End file.
